Shall We Read the Past and Watch the Future?
by kyuubi'sfoxdaughter
Summary: The characters of Cuticle Detective Inaba are brought into the past inside Hogwarts where past and future collide. What's this a show about the future? Books about the past and future? What is going on here! Hilarity and strangeness collide and I assure you if you haven't seen either you will know about them soon enough! R/R please and thank you!


**Me: *pissed* Why isn't there a Cuticle Detective Inaba Cross over with Harry Potter?! You would think the fanbase would be all over that!**

**Kei: Please calm down you may break something!**

**Me: *starts firing bullets at Kuniharu***

**Yuuta: *encourages violence***

**Kuniharu: *removed my gun* calm down before someone- *falls to the floor unconscious* **

**Me: I put sleeping potion on the bullets because Noah's borrowing my poison.**

**Yuuta: still super effective! *highfives author***

**Me: *returns highfive* now there are so many ways to go about this so I'm going to do it the way I'm thinking of at the moment because it's the funniest.**

**Harry: *appears* hello **

**Yuta: *hides behind author clinging to the back of the author's jacket***

**Kei: A guy randomly appeared! **

**Me: Yo Harry thanks for cooperating with doing two fics at once**

**Harry: No problem, hold on shouldn't you be working on your black butler fanfic**

**Me: er… **

**Harry: And your homework**

**Me: crap… I'll get to it later.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be here if I owned Harry Potter or Cuticle Detective Inaba? Don't answer that.**

**Me: This takes place during Harry's fifth year**

**All of us: ENJOY!**

The great hall was bustling with activity as it was lunch time and a weekend. Harry and co. were discussing the next lesson plan for the next D.A. meeting and basically everything was 'normal' to a certain extent.

Before anyone could say anything the great hall doors slammed shut locking its occupants inside. Some students panicked and the teachers tried various spells to open the doors but nothing would make them budge. There was a sudden bright flash and fourteen people (if Soumei counts as a person since he is in his lamb outfit) appeared.

"Ow Yuuta get off of my back!"

"Noah you're here too!"

"WOLF!"

"VALENTINO!"

A gun went off.

"DON!"

"Hey old man thirty how have you been!"

"You are only one year younger than me so stop calling me that!"

"Nii nii it's good to see you again."

"Haruka!"

"Yataro do you have Soumei?"

"Hiroshi!"

"Agh get off me!"

"SILENCE!" Yelled Dumbledore making the group of people, and in some peoples case goat, freeze in place.

A man with short red hair and glasses wearing a sort of suit was fighting off a blonde with shoulder length blonde hair and a white suite, a guy with a sack with sown in buttons wearing a Japanese robe was holding a small goat wearing a cape, a girl with purple hair kept in pigtails wearing a lab coat was in mid conversation with what also looked like a girl wearing a brown dress and a tank top, a girl with black and orange hair with glasses wearing a trench coat buttoned up was holding a boy with messy black hair by hoodie as he tried to escape, a girl with black hair held in a pony tail and a guy with short hair and glasses wearing matching uniforms were standing next to a guy with long silver hair with two antennas coming up making it look like he had bunny ears also dressed in a white suit with red eyes while holding a chibi lamb that walked on two legs, and a tall man with slightly spiked hair in a suit was looking around the great hall in shock.

"Now then," Dumbledore said taking off the sonorous charm and addressed the new arrivals, "could you please introduce yourselves and tell us why you are here?"

"SHa sha sha," laughed the goat, "how can you not recognize me when I'm one of the most wanted goat all over the world, I am Don Valentino."

"I'm his right hand man Lorenzo," the man with the bag over his head said with a slight bow.

"I'm the medic of Don's mafia team, Noah," Noah said with a smile.

"Gabriella," the woman said sizing everyone in the room looking for new slaves.

"I am Haruka Inaba and these two are my body guards part of the business I run Natsuki and Yataro along with Soumei." The white haired man said gesturing to the people and lamb beside him.

"Hiroshi Inaba older brother of Haruka and ex secret doberman police," the red haired man yelled excitedly hugging his brother.

"Kei Nozaki, I work with Hiroshi-san at his new research business he runs, a pleasure to meet you, now let me go Gabriela!" Kei yelled finally escaping the woman's strong grip.

"Yuuta Sasaki, I also work with Hiroshi-san, hey Noah do you think it's possible we can get that ingredient you needed here?" the you blonde 'girl' said excitedly.

"I hope so then we can test it on him and see if it works!" Noah squealed as they rambled about what they would do.

"Yo, I'm Yuzuki Ogata or known at Hogwarts or England as Draco Malfoy, and this little cutie is Stella who is under my charge for the time being." Yuzuki said holding the small girl in a yellow dress with brown hair and green eyes in his arms.

Gasps were heard around the hall and the fifth year Draco stared at his older self in shock.

Finally after the chatter was done it was time for the last person to introduce himself.

"Um, I don't really know how to go about this since it's been so long since I've been here since… well I'm Kuniharu Ogino otherwise known here as Harry Potter," Gasps were heard again at what the last man said, "and if you want proof use truth potion or I'll show you my memories since my scar disappeared."

Everyone was in shock, how did these people, how are Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter not trying to kill each other as adults, more importantly why do they go under a different name?

"Well isn't this interesting news," murmured Dumbledore stroking his beard.

"Kuniharu you didn't tell me you went under a different name it's like I don't even know you," Yelled Hiroshi dramatically running away while covering his eyes with his right arm.

"Hiroshi calm down I had to change my name so that nobody could track me to where I was." Kuniharu (A/N: Younger Harry will be known as Harry and older Harry will be known as Hiroshi and it's the same with Draco and Yuzuki so that there isn't any confusion.) yelled grabbing Hiroshi by the back of his coat and pulling him back.

"Now we have even more of a reason to try and kill you" Yuuta said with a creepy smile then tried to shoot a blow dart at Hiroshi which he dodged.

"Please refrain from trying to kill me for the time being Yuuta." Hiroshi muttered pointing out he still had Hiroshi.

There was another flash of light and a box appeared in front of the group of time travelers.

**To be continued~**

**Me: Mah mah that took a while, *slumps in chair***

**Kuniharu: You did type for a while and forgot to eat dinner.**

**Me: I'll get to that later too, I hope you guys enjoyed it please review and if you read this without watching Cuticle detective inaba watch the show. **

**TTFN Peace~**


End file.
